A Harlequin Romance Not At All
by Kage-Shi-Neko
Summary: Draco/Harry, non-magical, AU.  Harry and Draco meet in highschool and fall in love.  This won't be as cliche as it sounds.  If it does end up that way I'll redo it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah…this is my first story so I really don't care if you flame me or not; if you have any ideas that you'd like me to write I'll try my best….. so yeah; enjoy.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" A red blur screamed while chasing after the emerald-eyed male that was currently running for his life.

"Gin, I swear it wasn't me….or maybe it was. Why are you chasing me again?"

"Did you tell Pansy about her surprise party? I will never forgive you if you did!"

Harry simply ran a hand through his hair and chuckled as he watched Ginny fume. "I did not; if I remember correctly you gave an invite to Blaise and he decided to go hang out with Pansy. Go blame your Italian for destroying your best friend's surprise."

The pair just stood there as the red-head attempted to process everything. Her eyes lit up as she figured out who the real perpetrator was before running off to find him. Harry shook his head as he laughed at his friend's ditzy behavior before turning and walking into the school's parking lot. His phone buzzed in his pocket at the same time he spotted his guardian's red and gold 1965 Mustang GTI fastback. A wide smile split across his face as he climbed in and greeted his shaggy-haired godfather.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he embraced the man "I'm so happy you're back! It's been lonely in our house without you; and awkward when Remus decided he wanted to see his lover and you weren't there."

"Sorry cub; you know that I needed to be there so those idiots didn't mess up. How can someone become an editor without even knowing how to spell?"

"I don't know Siri. Did you try asking them?"

"No….I just played a prank on them for every error. They seemed to learn fairly quickly."

Harry threw his head back as full bodied laughter escaped from him. Sirius joined in shortly after as he remembered the faces of his employees. Wiping a non-existent tear from his cheek Sirius started the car and began driving home.

A/N: So how was it? This is obviously AU, Ginny and Harry will not be dating, and many more characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Please leave a review telling me how I can make this better or whatever you feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduce Draco Malfoy: Blonde Jerk of Today 

A/N: Well I'm happy; I have a follower and I didn't get hate mail from random people on the internet. Ok, on with the story.

The blonde blur, normally know as Pansy, tackled Ginny in a sideways hug while gossip exploded from her mouth.

"Have you guys heard about the new student yet? He's supposed to be absolutely gorgeous! I haven't seen him yet of course but…."

"Pans!" Harry cut in as Ginny covered the blonde girls mouth, "We don't really care. People come and go from here all the time, one new kid isn't really going to change everything."

"But Harry..." Pansy whined as she tugged on his Misfits sweater "I want to be the one to show him around the school…..or maybe you can show him around and then tell us all about him."

"You are a complete idiot Pansy!" Blaise screamed through the conversation as he skidded to a stop in the middle of the hallway before leaning against Ginny as he caught his breath "You can't walk into the guys locker room while we're changing and start asking me questions about homework that was due three days ago! More than half the guys in there were naked!"

Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder before answering "Why does that matter; it's not like I haven't seen it before. Besides, the teacher still thinks I was absent that day so I have to turn it in today."

"How does that make it okay?"

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders before dragging Ginny with her to their first class. Harry just ignored Blaise's questioning glances as they walked intothe opposite direction. Tugging down the sleeves of his hoodie Harry weaved through the crowded morning hallways as he walked to his Technology class.

"Hey Harry, what are you going to do if you actually like this guy?"

"Blaise don't even start. That guy broke my heart and I'm happy that he's gone. I won't allow someone else to do the same thing." Harry murmured tiredly as he walked into his classroom, his black and silver combat boots clinking softly. "I'll text you later."

"Sure Harry. Tell me if anything happens; I'm sorry for bringing that up again."

Harry walked to his seat towards the back of the room and started up his computer. Typing his password into the desktop he opened his finished assignments and spent the time waiting for the bell to ring spinning in his chair. When the bell's obnoxious tone sounded the teacher began walking toward each person and checking their status in his class while the morning announcements sounded over the intercom in their usual monotone. As the graying teacher reached Harry's work area a brisk knock resounded through the room. The teacher muttered unintelligible words under his breath as he flung the door open to come face to face with a tall platinum blonde in punk clothing holding a new student information slip.

"This is classroom A204 right?" The tall teen asked while stepping past the middle-aged instructor and plopping down in the seat next to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy; who are you.

"Harry" he replied shaking the hand offered to him. "Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

New Names

"You have twenty minutes to complete today's assignment. If you finish then you may talk quietly with your neighbor. Begin." The educator then sat down before pulling out a technology textbook to create tomorrow's project. Harry simply put the already completed assignment on his computer's screen before sitting back and meeting Draco's expectant gaze.

"What?" Harry asked softly.

"Well," started Draco in a slightly sarcastic voice, "telling me about the school would be the appropriate thing to do after introducing yourself. Or you could just tell me about yourself; I don't really care and your name sounds familiar. Have you ever gone to a private school?"

"No." Answered the brunette, "I've always gone to public or charter schools. Private schools never really held any appeal and from Sirius would never send me to one. I take it you've been in private schools lately."

"I've spent my entire academic career in private schools. I absolutely hated the uniforms!" As Draco was saying this Harry was admiring the blonde's style. A dark gray dress shirt had been cut up into almost unrecognizable shreds and was worn over a plain black undershirt. His black straight-leg jeans fit him too perfectly to be store bought and his standard colored polo shoes were a slightly ironic touch to his rich bad boy style. Hearing his name being called Harry's head snapped up to look straight into mischievous silver-blue eyes. "Do you like what you see Harry?"

Ducking his head as a blush spread his lightly tanned skin he murmured an unintelligible reply while playing with a rip in his scruffy black jeans. Draco chuckled at the image before him. A small, delicate looking black haired, emerald eyed boy in an oversized Misfits hoodie, scruffy, torn up black skinny jeans, and knee-high black and silver combat boots with the most adorably embarrassed expression just seemed so cute yet ironic and he couldn't stop his chuckling from becoming full-blown laughter as a small pout appeared on Harry's face.

"You are too adorable when you're embarrassed Harry!" Draco managed to say in-between peals of laughter.

"I am not cute!" Harry fumed. "I'm not embarrassed either!"

"Of course; whatever you say Kitten."

"What? Why did you just call me Kitten? I'm not a cat."

"You act like a kitten though Kitten. That's my new name for you. You can call me Dray if you'd like."

Harry's blank stare was fixed on Draco as he attempted to understand his new classmate's reasoning. Coming to the conclusion that it couldn't be identified as a valid argument he shook his head to clear it.

"Whatever you say Dray."

Draco's only answer was a smile as the bell rang for the end of class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I really don't have time to finish this story so yeah…if anyone wants it then PM me or something and I'll post the new author.**


End file.
